1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitter, receiver and controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitter which maps data to at least one signal processing path and then transmits the data, a receiver which receives the data, and controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information-oriented 21st society, broadcasting communication services become more digitized, use more broadcast channels and wider broadbands, and achieve a better quality. In particular, recently, as a high definition digital television (TV), portable media player (PMP), and a portable broadcasting device are made popular, demands for supporting various reception methods of the digital broadcasting services have increased.
In response to such demands, standardization groups have established various standards to provide various services which can satisfy user needs. Therefore, ways for providing users with better services through higher signal transmission and reception performances are sought for.